walkingpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Walkingpedia:Manual of Style
Like any other wiki in existence, the main purpose of a wiki is to be an online encyclopedia except anyone can contribute. We here at Walkingpedia have set up a Manual of Style so that the wiki is of a high standard. Creature page layout *''A Physical appearance and biology 'heading. Describe the animals physical appearance in the series. If its appearance varies between series, describe its different appearance, too. *''A 'Behaviour and traits '''heading. Describe how the animal behaves in the series. The '''In... heading is a little more complicated. As a primary heading, write In of series you are writing about. As a secondary heading, write the name of the episode it appears in. *''A Behind the scenes section.'' Here, write about any miscellaneous, trivial information about the creature. **Beneath that section, there should be a List of appearances subheading where a list of appearances should be noted. **Also, there should be a Palaeontological inaccuracies subheading showing the mistakes in the show/book. **Lastly, there should be a Notes and references subheading where you can list any references with the reference template; this should be very easy, even for new editors. Creature infoboxes *The main image of an infobox should be the size of 1,017 × 569 pixels, or, if such an image is not available, a smaller image of the same proportions. The image should provide a good, clear view of the pages animal, with no other species prominent in the image. **All other screenshot uploaded should be this same size. Promotional images and similar images can be left as found. *If an animal has appeared in more than one series- for example, the Deinosuchus in Walking with Dinosaurs and in Prehistoric Park - the tabber system should be used. Some series' take precedency over others, meaning that their photos should be used as the first image in a tabber; **''Walking with Dinosaurs'' **''Walking with Beasts'' **''Walking with Monsters'' **''Walking with Cavemen'' **''Chased by Dinosaurs'' **''Sea Monsters'' **''Walking with Dinosaurs 3D'' **''Prehistoric Park'' **''Wild New World'' **''Monsters we Met'' **''March of the Dinosaurs'' ***Highest priority ***High priority ***Mid priority ***Low priority This priority can be ignored if an image from a high-priority source is not as 'good', so to speak, as one from a low-priority source. For example, Deinosuchus appears in Walking with Dinosaurs, but only the top of the head is seen. It appears in full in Prehistoric Park, so the lower-priority series takes precedence. Vital statistics *In attributes, list notable physical and behavioural attributes of the animal. Use a semi-colon (;) to seperate each attribute. *In diet, simply list what the animal eats; **Vegetation **Other animals (here, you can extend by specifying what exact animals they eat) **Carrion **Filter-feeder *In fossil finds, list each location where the animal is found, seperating each location with a break. *In temporal range, write down the time period(s) where the animal is found. Do a break, then list how many years ago said period was. *In notable individuals, list any notable individual of the animal, e.g., the Female Deinosuchus in the Deinosuchus' infobox. *In appearances, list all the episodes that the creature has appeared in. Since this wiki covers several programmes, please state which programme the episode is from like this: Sea Monsters: Dangerous Seas. Other notes *'Write from an in-universe perspective'. Save for articles about actors, actual episodes and TV series', and real people, articles should be written as if everything presented in the series is fact. **For example, there is no evidence suggesting Arsinoitherium had hollow horns but since The Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life said so, the statement should be presented as a fact. *'Do not guess animal names'. Many animals in the series' are identified unofficially based on appearance and animals known to have lived in the right place/time period. Here, animals are named based on official statements. **e.g., "Cetotherium" is here called a whale, and "Plesiopleurodon" is here called a pliosaur.